Her Last Love
by WingedKiller
Summary: This was suppose to be a short love story about how Vegeta fell in love with Bulma. But it's turned into more than a one shot. V/B
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is a quick one shot that I did. I just thought it would interest some of you Bulma and Vegeta fans out there! I'm still uncertain if I want to write any other chapters for this one shot, but then it wouldn't be called a one shot would it? *smirks* Anyway, just enjoy the story, and there is a LEMON in here, so if you don't like lemons, then don't read. *sticks tongue out* Haha, anyway, if you have time please review!

* * *

**Her Last Love**

Bulma sighed, as she looked dejectedly at her newest project. She was trying to invent something that would be able to harness Ki, but she couldn't put the last piece together. She had tried to get a DNA sample from the stubborn Prince of all Saiyans, but he had stopped her before she could even get within a foot of him, telling her that it was beneath him to give her any sample of his blood. And that no one other than his enemies drew his blood.

"Stupid Saiyan," Bulma muttered under her breath. She walked outside of her lab looking up at the huge capsule corporation building that loomed above her.

She thought back to last year. She had broken up with Yamcha. He was being a prick as usual, and she wasn't going to stand down to his abuse anymore. She could almost still hear his words ringing in her ears, as she wondered what had gone wrong in their relationship. And then all of the sudden, the sweet Bulma Briefs was no longer there. She started screaming at the top of her lungs about his abuse. And she had one card up her sleeve that she knew how to play. He had been cheating on her. With some bimbo from the city. That had shut him up good.

But now that Bulma stood in front of her legacy, she wondered if it was the right thing to do. To throw her future with Yamcha away as if it was nothing. But he had cheated on her. She sighed dejected. She knew that if he ever crawled back to her, she would put into long consideration if he was worthy of her anymore. But deep in her heart, she knew that she would never be able to take back a man who she had put her faith in, only to have it slapped back in her face.

She started walking towards her house, which was located on the same area as her Capsule Corporation lab. She walked into her bedroom, sadness sweep over her body.

She pulled her lab coat off, and kicked her high heel pumps off, before she started to peel her shirt, and skirt off of her body, never realizing that someone lurked just outside her bedroom watching her with an evil intent in his eyes.

Bulma walked like a zombie towards her closet, and picked up a clean towel. She felt disgusted with herself, as she walked towards her bathroom. She couldn't believe how lonely she was. She didn't know what to do anymore.

She turned the water in her lavish tub on, and watched as the water started to pour out. As soon as she figured she had enough water, she sunk into the water that caressed her entire worn down body. As soon as she felt the warm water touch her, she sunk into oblivion and she sighed with relief. Her entire body relaxed as if there was nothing better in this world than taking a great bath.

Thirty minutes later, Bulma got out, and with the towel wrapped around her head, she walked out to her bedroom, never noticing her house guest lounging on her bed. She turned sharply towards her right towards her closet. With her naked back to her bed, she picked out a pair of bright red lace panties, and the matching red bra that came as a set.

She turned around to change, and almost screamed, as Vegeta laid there across her bed, smirking at her, with those dark eyes. She gasped as she saw him laying there. She wasn't sure what to do, other than to cover up her body. Humiliation covered her entire face, as a rising blush started to form from her chest to her cheeks.

"What are you doing here Vegeta?" She screeched at the intruder in her room.

She watched as his muscles flexed, and she licked her lips wondering what it would be like to taste the evil Saiyan on her tongue.

He continued to smirk at her, and she almost wanted to slap look off of his face.

His voice rang out clear through her embarrassing face. "The Gravity Room is broken. I demand that you fix it now."

She sighed. How come this damned Saiyan always got on her biggest nerve. She pinched the bridge between her two eyes.

"Vegeta, I'm kind of busy right now."

He raised one eyebrow at her. And she wondered if he even relied that she was naked standing in front of him with only a towel that covered her wet hair.

"Fix it." The menacing tone in his voice did not falter, before he zoomed off of her bed, and in a split second he was standing next to her.

He pulled the towel with the slowness of a cat who was stretching, off of her hair, and he pulled her face towards him, and she closed her eyes involuntary, trying to think of a good reason why she couldn't. But all reason and right were pushed back towards the back of her brain.

She could feel his warm fingers against her neck as he touched his lips to her ears.

"Woman." He hissed out from between his lips.

She gasped, and reared back on him, before placing two piercing eyes on his laughing face.

She pushed him off of her, and quickly turned around to her closet, before picking up the disregarded panties and bra that she had dropped on the ground before Vegeta had scared her.

Vegeta quickly turned her around, and she felt the wetness between her legs start to warm up. She tried pushing him off of her again, but he was still extremely strong.

"I can smell you." He hissed at her.

She froze for a second. She hadn't realized that Saiyan's had a acute sense of smell. She had always known that they had perfect vision, and hearing, but their sense of smell had never been mentioned to her by Goku.

She whimpered in his arms, as his fingers dug into the skin of her upper arms.

"Well what do you smell?" Her voice becoming bolder every second.

She watched him as he lifted his nose and pressed it only inches away from her ear. "I smell your lust woman."

She froze there in his arms, practically dying. She didn't want the Prince to know how lonely she had been these past couple of months, but she couldn't help it. She was lonely, with no one to comfort her.

He pushed her away from him, watching with amused eyes at what she was going to do next. She just stood there, staring at the ground, not sure what to do anymore.

He shook his head at her. Where was that confident woman that he had meet on Namek all those months ago? Where was the one who would scream at him when he took their dragon ball?

He personally wouldn't mind if she screamed at him, but he wanted her underneath him, screaming his name in heated passion, as he thrust into her with all his might and power.

He took one good look at her, and he realized that it wouldn't be hard for him to take her into his arms, and throw her on the bed. And he was fairly sure that it would be easy for him as in a couple minutes she would be withering underneath him in pleasure.

In that instance, Bulma watched his face, for any thing that would be able to tell him apart from the monster that she knew. And in a split second, her decision was made for her, as Vegeta quickly picked her up, and tossed her on her large bed.

She squealed with fright. She wasn't sure what was going to become of her. But she knew that Vegeta had something planned. And she was frightened, but her fear was powered by lust for the Prince.

She watched as he started stalking towards her. His body moving dangerously through her room.

He pulled her body from her bed, violently, shaking her to the core. He pulled her legs, until they wrapped around his waist. He stared arrogantly at her. And she looked up at him, her eyes wide.

He bent his head down low, until his lips were so close to hers, that if she reached her tongue out, she could lick his sweet looking lips.

He smelled her and he wanted to kiss her right then and there. He leaned his head in close. And He felt her and he could feel her entire body buzzing with excitement.

She leaned forward, and caught his lips in hers. She was trying to be bold. She was trying something new.

He stood there shock ran through him like lighting, he couldn't believe how bold she was being. As long as he lived there, she never tried to stay in the same room with him for longer than ten minutes unless it was to fix his gravity room.

He was unsure of what to do now. He kissed her back and he pushed his tongue into her mouth, and with a quick hand he brushed his gloved fingers through her long blue hair. He had never felt such soft hair. He remembered her blue hair, and he kissed her with all his passion and might.

She felt him respond to her, and she breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that he wouldn't turn her away.

He kissed her hungrily. He wanted to feel her body against his. He pushed her down on her back. Her legs still dangling off the side of the bed. He never broke the kiss, he just continued kissing her with the hungry of his soul.

His soul cried out when he had saw her. He couldn't believe that this beautiful female had accepted him into her life, however brief it might be. He winced against her, when he thought about how, she might push him away after this, never discussing what had happened here in her bedroom.

But a small part of him wished, wished hard that she would accept him as her own, and fall apart with him into his crazed world.

As he thought of these things, she had placed her small pale hands against his chest, and her hands begged to pull his training suit off of his body.

He hissed at her impatience, but he could not deny the goddess that withered beneath him anymore. He pulled off his shirt, and he resumed kissing her mouth, and then her neck. He reached the crook of her neck, and he felt her pulse feather underneath the softness that was her skin.

He smelled the lust that rolled over like the waves of the ocean. He wanted to thrust into her and bury himself in her for all eternity. But he knew that he had to be gentle. She wasn't a rough human, she was delicate and soft, and amazing everywhere.

His kisses trailed down to her breasts, and he took one pink nipple into his mouth, sucking on it gently. His other hand trailed to her other breast that was being neglected, and he touched her with such gentleness, that she melted under his touch.

His kisses trailed down her stomach, until they came down to between her legs. She squired under his hot breath against her wetness. She wanted to fall into the waves of pleasure that this man was giving her.

He placed one finger against her wetness, touching her gently. He wanted to taste her, but first he wanted this beautiful female to scream his name as she came on his tongue and fingers.

He placed his tongue in her wetness, and his fingers kneaded her cheeks, in anticipation. She moaned with a touch of rage in her voice. He had never been with anyone as unique as this exquisite being that was laid out in front of him right now.

He breathed onto her folds, and she screamed a little, a little piece of her soul died in that moment. She was in pleasure and in heaven.

She watched as he came up for air from between her legs. "I want you to scream my name as I fuck you with my fingers and mouth." All she could do was roll her head back, and scream, as he continued his assault on her body.

Then all of the sudden her body arched off her bed, and she screamed so loud that it almost felt like the earth moved just for a fraction of a second. "VEGETA!" And then her body was racked with tremors, and she couldn't stop shaking.

He pulled her up close to him, and he pulled his pants down and pushed his hardness against her legs. Her legs spread against their own will, and he pressed the head of his hardness into the wetness that would soon surround him.

She smiled up at him. He looked down at her, a smile fluttered across his expression, before it was consumed by his lust for her.

In one swift motion, he thrust into her, knocking her breath away, as she gasped. Her nails stuck to his back, as she scratched him deeply. Her legs wrapped around his waist, as she pulled him closer to her.

He sighed in bliss, as he felt her tighten around his hardness. He looked down at the blue goddess who surrounded him, and kept him warm and safe.

He wasn't sure what to make of her. Her hair was what intrigued him the most. In his most savage days, he had traveled through many galaxies, through the entire universe, and he had never met anyone with as stunningly beautiful hair as her pale blue hair.

He combed his hand through her hair, twisted it around his fingers, as he thrust deeply into her.

He leaned down, into the crook of her neck, and he whispered sweet nothings into her ears. She panted, and moaned beneath him, and he could feel her pleasure reaching it's peak.

He whispered one last demand in her ear. "Call my name when you come." His whisper a lingering reminder on her mind.

She screamed with a vicious force that would have done the proud Saiyan above her proud. "Vegeta!" She screamed one last time, and he roared with victory that she had claimed him as hers.

He came spent in her soft body. She laid beneath him, panting and moaning still, as her orgasm ran over her body. It was the most amazing orgasm she had ever had. And she wondered what was to become of their relationship after this.

He looked down at her, with a slight grin on his face. And she smiled back at him, with all the sunshine her heart could give her Prince.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is the second chapter to Her Last Love. I've been requested to do a second chapter for this short supposedly one shot, so I decided why the heck not? This is it! Just a little forewarning, there is no lemon in this chapter, just because I felt like I wanted to end it sweetly. Lemons and lemonade always complicates things! So here is the second chapter. Sorry that it's so short, I have a lot of other ideas bubbling around in my head, and I wanted to get this done as quickly as I could. Sorry if it's not up to par with my other works. I'm still considering if I want to write more for this story, but I really want to keep this under ten chapter, if possible. What do you guys think? YES OR NO? :P

* * *

**Her Last Love: Chapter 2**

Bulma and Vegeta had keep their distances since that fated day, which he made love to her. She was fearful of what her feelings towards the cold man meant. And she dreaded talking to him. Thank the gods that his gravity room hadn't broken, or she would have had to go check up on him, and that just would not do.

Every time the lab door swung open, she would glance up nervously, thinking that maybe Vegeta would walk in with all his regal air, and take her right there and then. She was nervously thinking about how gentle he was to her, when she snapped out of her daydream.

She scolded herself, reassuring herself that the only reason that she had accepted his touch, was because she was lonely. Since she had kicked Yamcha to the curb, the only other person that she had was Vegeta. And she highly doubted that he would ever look at her the way he did when she was lying beneath him again.

She sighed, she never could understand the damn Saiyan. He was near to impossible to understand. She wasn't sure what was so bad, the fact that he had made love to her, or the fact that he could have gone anywhere else and found a more willing partner.

She combed one hand through her long blue hair, and she laid her head on the cool metal of the table. She was so tired, she just wanted to sleep a little bit. As soon as her head hit the table, she felt the weariness pull her away from the world, and sleep overcame her.

She heard a banging and she started up, she looked around frightened for a second, before realizing that she was still in her lab. And it was past midnight. She cursed as she picked up her paperwork, she was intent on working in her room tonight. She just had to finish up her Ki project that she had been working on in the last couple of weeks.

She walked quickly through Capsule Corporation's grounds, her eyes alert and awake since her little nap. She walked into her big empty house, sighing as she closed the door behind her.

She walked into her kitchen, and poured a cup of hot water into a mug. She grabbed a small container with sliced lemons and a bottle of honey from the counter top. She squeezed two slices of lemon, and poured honey into the hot cup of water. She leaned her head in smelling the sweet scent of honey mingled with a touch of lemon.

She licked her lips, and sipped the cup of delicious tasting drink. Her mouth was instantly warmed, and she thought about the Prince and his dark eyes. She wanted to get away from him, but where would she go? She knew that as soon as she left Capsule Corp he would find her. He would hunt her down. If only she didn't invent that stupid Gravity Room than maybe he would never have had to come live with her.

She thought back to what Goku told her, before Vegeta had came back to earth. Goku had told her that Vegeta needed some place to live and train. And since Chi Chi was not about to allow another person in her house, Goku had determined that Bulma's place was better than his.

She had begged and begged, anyone else who would be willing to take in the evil beast, but they had all shook their heads, saying that they all either had to train separately, or they just didn't have the time and energy to take in the Prince.

She sipped on her cup, and she quietly blew on it, the heat of her cup seeping into her hands.

She wondered how different her life would have been if she hadn't ever met the Prince. If she had decided to stay on earth, instead of go to Namek with Gohan and Krillin. She wondered what it would have been like to not have meet the beast that haunted her for the last couple of days.

She had laid in her bed, and she had touched herself in the heat of the night, when no one was around. She was so lonely that she wasn't sure what there was to do anymore. More than anything she yearned for his touch. She wanted to feel him caress her across her entire body. She wanted to scream his name again. But she knew that she was getting old, and she couldn't seem to think straight anymore. Especially with his eyes on her at all times.

She sipped on her mug for a couple more minutes before putting it into the sink. She walked up to her room slowly, watching out for the shadows around the corners of the house.

When she got to her room, she sighed and pulled her lab coat off of her body, disregarding it on the ground. She dropped the paperwork onto her table near the door, and walked towards her bed. She didn't want to work tonight did she? She was a brilliant person, and she figured that tonight she would take a rest from being a scientist.

She pulled a pin from her hair, letting the waves of her teal colored hair to fall across her shoulders, until they reached her lower back. She moaned as her hair touched her back. The feeling of yearning coming back to her.

She walked over to her balcony and looked over at the horizon, her sharp eyes took in the gravity room, and she wondered if he was in there. Her eyes frowned when she realized that the lights were off, and that there seemed to be nobody in there. She turned her head away, trying to see if he was around the outside somewhere, but after a while, she realized that he must have gone to bed a while ago. Even though she didn't think it was likely. Usually he would stay in the gravity room, until late.

She wrinkled her nose at the thought that he might be out doing some bad things. Like maybe sleeping with other women?

She turned around, and took a quick pill from a bottle on her nightstand, and popped it into her mouth, before she could think. She drifted off into dreamless bliss.

* * *

Vegeta snarled at the thought of the woman, and her ways of doing everything. He could not believe it, but the damn woman had invoked thoughts of lust in his loins ever since he took her body. He hissed in anger. He didn't want to think about her at this moment, so he left. He left her home, to find something to do.

He was flying across the ocean, when he touched down in what seemed like a desert island. He sat down on the sand, thinking about his weakness to this female. He wasn't sure what he would do with her now. He wanted her body, but it was a big no no for him. He knew that if he claimed her again, that she would somehow twist their needs into a relationship, and he could not do that. He had never had a relationship with any female. He just fucked and go. That was his motto. Raditz always said that was the worse motto he had ever heard, but to Vegeta it always felt right.

During Frieza's reign, he did just that. He would fuck the ship's whores until their screams disappeared, and then he would continue to fuck them.

He didn't do relationships, but he knew that damn woman very well, and he knew that if he continued to fuck her, that she would ultimately think that they were in a relationship, and then afterward she might even start to fall in love with him.

Pathetic humans and their damn emotions, he thought to himself, as he tried to get her image out of his head.

He punched the sand around his feet, growling while he punched the sand repeatedly. He wasn't sure what he was going to do now.

The damn woman had his fingers tied around her little pinky finger. As much as he would not admit it, she made him feel invincible. She made him feel great about himself. He could feel her kiss as she made the first move on him.

He sighed into the air. What was he going to do with the woman now?

He flew back a couple hours after pondering on the desert island. He hadn't made up his mind, but maybe if he just saw her for a second, maybe it would all go away. All his damn thoughts of the beautiful blue haired woman...

He landed outside of her balcony. As quiet as the wind he pulled her curtains away from the windows, and he breathed her scent in. He scanned the room, and found the woman on her bed. She was asleep, and her arms and legs were sprawled out like a wild animal.

He smirked at her, before closing the gap between the two of them. As he looked down at her, he wondered what his life would have been if he had never met the blue haired woman. What if she hadn't been on Namek? Would he still have met her? The thoughts bubbled in his head, until he shut them out completely. He didn't want to think about the what if's, he just wanted her right now.

He always wondered how she felt when she had first spotted him on Namek. Sure he knew that she was frightened and scared out of her mind when he landed neatly next to her and that short bald man, and the half Saiyan brat.

He knew that when he had first saw her on Namek, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. He had not told her of course, but the fact that she was so strikingly beautiful told him that someday their paths would cross once again.

And after dying on Namek and then being brought back to life, changed him forever. Or he would liked to have hoped that dying changed his outlook at life. He wasn't a ruthless killer anymore. If anything he left the residents of earth alone. He wanted to fight among the other heroes of the world, and defend earth, and make her proud of him. He only wanted her light to shine on him. He wanted every inch of her to glow whenever he told her good news.

He knew that his title was stripped off of him, when he died, but it didn't change anything now. And he knew it deep down inside, all he cared about was this female. His female.

He relished at the thought that he claimed her as his, and he breathed a sigh of relief, for once in his life. He didn't have to fight a tyrant for control, or for what he truly wanted. He had everything that he needed and it was as close as a finger touch away.

He stripped off his clothes, until he was only in his silk boxers. He got into the bed, and held her close to him, until he heard her mutter a single word, "Vegeta."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Since everyone has been asking for this story to continue, I thought why not? Even though this was suppose to be a one shot, a lot of readers have been asking me to install a couple more chapters. I feel like this chapter is not that short, but then again it's not as long... Besides you get the gist of what happens. This is just how I see things unfolding for the couple.

* * *

**Her Last Love: Chapter 3**

Vegeta was always being pushed around He was practically pushed his entire life. His father pushed him to be great. His tyrant of a master Frieza pushed him to kill. Kakarot pushed him to challenge. And Bulma, she pushed him to be himself.

He hadn't realized what a impact the woman had in his life, until he didn't have her anymore. He thought back to when he had gone to Namek and he had first laid eyes on her. He remembered faintly telling the half Saiyan brat that she was gorgeous.

Of course she was gorgeous, her beautiful teal hair wasn't as long as it was now, but it was still beautiful nevertheless. He had wanted to touch her hair, and see if it was as silky soft as he had imagined it to be. But he had restrained himself from touching such a weakling, as it was beneath him.

Vegeta did not want to believe that the woman had gotten under his skin, and turned his world upside down. But that was exactly what she had did. He felt passion, and anger, and resentment towards her, but at the same time, he felt calm, and excited to be near her.

But at the same time he felt regret. He had taken advantage of her weak and vulnerable state. She was fragile, and he supposed she was lonely as well. It had never occurred to him, that maybe she was lonely, without no one to truly care for her.

Sure he had seen her parents, and even though they cared for her, she longed for an intimate connection to someone. He saw the way she looked at her parents whenever they were together. She practically melted with happiness, and a hint of something else that he wasn't sure of. Was it sadness? Perhaps because she would probably never feel that bliss that her parents had when together.

But he could give her that bliss couldn't he? He cringed at the thought of the word bliss. What was bliss? A figment of his imagination? A feeling that he would never have? He breathed in deep breaths until all he saw in his head was her. The woman who had conquered his body.

Perhaps she had conquered his heart as well. He scoffed at the fact that no woman whether powerful or beautiful would ever be able to conquer the dead heart that laid in his chest. He simply would not allow it. What he said was law, and it was a fact that his heart was dead, lying in his chest, with blood and nothing else.

He didn't want to think about his past or future, he just wanted to be here, with her, near her, touching her. Anything that had to do with her, he wanted.

He wasn't sure what this made him. Did it make him weak, that he had a craving for her soft skin underneath his fingers. Or did it make him stronger his urge to fight for her?

Vegeta stared at the ceiling of his gravity room. He had pushed himself to his limits today, and he was laying there, doing nothing. His muscles were tense and swollen with exhaustion, and his head felt like it was pounding heavily to the sound of some mysterious music.

It had been six months, since he had came back from the island, and he nearly beaten himself up just thinking about her. He was sure that she was going to shun him away. Who could ever honestly love him? He was a murderer. He had murdered countless victims, and even though he knew deep down inside, he was a victim too, he knew that what he did was never right.

He couldn't believe that she had pulled him into her arms that night, and buried her face into his chest. He had sighed when he had felt her teal colored hair fall across his naked chest. He felt that for the first time in his life, he could breathe. And he did just that.

While still staring up at the ceiling, he wondered about his past, about all the horrible acts that he had committed. He realized that it was on Namek that he had decided that if he were to live, he would change his life. For the better. But was it better?

He could not tell. He had seen the fear flicker from people's faces as he had blasted them away. And he had seen the horror in their eyes. He could imagine what it would have felt like to be blown to pieces. He had felt the wrath as his master burned a hole in his chest.

Then he had been sent to hell, and he hated every second of it. Vegeta recounted his past with a vengeance, not believing that he deserved any good in his life. A scowl lit his handsome face. He was a purger, and he murdered millions of people. How could she ever be with him?

* * *

Bulma was aware of every little detail in her life. She was standing in front of her mirror, with only her bra and panties on. She looked at her stomach. She had weighed herself that morning, and she was appalled to find out that she gained ten pounds. She wasn't sure what that meant, but she knew that she needed to go hit the gym more often.

She tried sucking in her stomach, and surprisingly enough, her chubby stomach pulled into itself, as if it were never big. But as soon as she breathed out, her stomach went back to the way it was. She sighed, while running her thin fingers through her teal colored hair.

Ever since Vegeta had accepted their relationship or whatever he wanted to call it, she had been in bliss. She had never felt this way with any other person that touched her in life. She was completely smitten with the man. And worse was that she couldn't get enough of him.

She touched her thin hands, and looked at her nails. Her nails were shiny and long, and they were perfectly manicured. But she wondered what it would be like to be raw, to be able to soak in his Ki around her, making her warm and fuzzy on the inside.

She wanted him so bad that it hurt. It hurt her body. She didn't want to think about her need for the man, but she couldn't question herself about it. She knew that deep down inside, that she yearned for his touch, and if she couldn't have it, she would push her way in until she grasped it in her hands.

But then again, he was just a man, and she was just a simple woman.

She had often wondered how it would feel if Vegeta one day just up and left her, and that always brought tears to her eyes. She would cry in the middle of the day, while she was working on something in her lab. And she cry until she had no more tears to shed for that day.

She tried not to think about it, but honestly, how could she not? He was a strong force just by himself, and if he ever tried to leave her, she knew that there would be nothing that she could do to stop him. She would just have to stand there, while he walked away from her.

She pulled on her clothes, and walked downstairs slowly, trying to think not of the future, but of the present.

Her mother was downstairs and Bulma could smell pancakes coming from the kitchen. She hopped down till she was in the kitchen, trying to see if there were any pancakes left.

Her mother smiled at her, with that fantastic smile of hers. "Want some pancakes, dear?"

Bulma nodded. The smell of warm pancakes made her mouth water just thinking about it.

Her mother came around from the other side of the counter, and placed three pancakes on a plate for her. As Bulma started eating her pancakes, she glanced over at her mother, and looked at the startled look on her face.

"What?" Bulma asked in between a mouthful of food.

"Your stomach... It looks big."

Bulma waved her hand in the air, dismissing her mother. "I just need to hit the gym a little more."

"Are you sure... Your not... Oh never mind, it can't be possible..." Her mother trailed off.

"What?" Bulma asked curiosity spiking her interest immediately.

"Pregnant?" Her mother whispered in a small tone.

"Pregnant!" Bulma started laughing at her mother. She could not believe that her mother thought that perhaps she was pregnant. But as soon as she started laughing she stopped. She realized that there was a possibility that she might be pregnant. But that would mean that...

She gasped and she didn't even notice as her fork fell from her hand and clattered loudly against the plate.

She couldn't be? Could she? She looked down at her stomach, before dread covered her entire face. She felt like she was going to throw up.

She quickly ran from the room, and she could hear her mother calling for her, before she disappeared around the corner.

She ran outside, and sat down under a oak tree. She gasped for air like a fish caught from the ocean. She wasn't sure if she was, but if she was, she would have to tell him, and she knew that he wasn't going to be happy about the news.

Her life for the last six months had been going so well. And she knew that it was going good for him as well. She wasn't sure if she wanted to break the news to him.

She wasn't prepared to have a child, least of it, his child. She was sure that he would demand that she abort the child before it was even born, but could she do that? Could she kill the child that might possibly bring her happiness. She wasn't even sure if she was pregnant, and she was making her head hurt from all the intense thinking.

She tried to think back to when she had gotten her last period, and she couldn't remember. That brought panic back to her brain, as she racked her head for the information.

All she could think about was, that he was going to kill her when he got his hands on her.

She pressed her knees up to her chest, and buried her head between her arms. She cried for herself, but mostly for the child that she wasn't even sure that she was carrying.

The wind ruffled her teal colored hair, and she looked up at the sky, preying that she would be able to keep the child if she were pregnant, and that her love for Vegeta would not be scorned.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone! Since I've been hitting crazy hits on this story, I thought it would be nice to give my readers another chapter, since everyone has been asking about this story! Haha, anyway, I'm in love with the song Pretty Eyes by Alex Goot. He's a youtuber, and his song reminds me of Bulma, and Vegeta's love for each other. Go listen to it now! It's amazing, and it's what got me started on this story!

Just a little warning: There is a lemon in this chapter!

* * *

**Her Last Love: Chapter 4**

Bulma was lying in bed. She was spread out like prey for a predator to come and take what he wanted. For the last week, she had been too consumed to tell Vegeta the truth, that she was pregnant. She didn't want to tell him, in fear that he would leave her. She had kept the secret hidden away from him.

The day after her mother had made the accusation that she might be pregnant, Bulma had gone to pick up a pregnancy test, and took it, only to find out that she was indeed pregnant. She had cried so many tears that day, not sure if she would have the courage to tell him that she was indeed pregnant.

She didn't know if he already knew, but from the looks of it, it didn't seem like he had figured anything out, which worked at an advantage to her. She was sure the reaction that she was going to receive when she told him the news would not be good.

She looked out to the balcony, and wondered where Vegeta was. She hardly saw him throughout the day. Only when he came into her room, at night.

As soon as the last thought came into her brain, a shadow in near the balcony emerged, and she looked up to see Vegeta standing there with a worn look on his face.

"Have you been working yourself too much?"

He snarled at her. "For your information, I haven't been training for nothing." She noted that he turned his nose up.

"I've going to defeat those androids."

She nodded her head slowly. "I know you will be able to."

He looked at her once again, before sitting down on the bed, his back facing her.

She placed her small white hand on his back, and he turned around slightly to see her reaction. He was shocked to see in her face, there was sadness, and despair. He hadn't seen that look in a long time from anybody.

"What is it woman?" He asked gruffly. Not liking her look at all.

"Nothing." She whispered.

She pulled her arms wide, and held him there, as he sat prone on the edge of the bed.

She realized that sometimes holding someone close to you, could make you feel better. Bulma hoped that Vegeta would feel better soon. She sighed, and kissed his back.

He turned around, and pressed his lips lightly to hers. She accepted him, and she didn't care that he was a victim of circumstances. He needed her right now. He needed her body underneath his, as she moaned and bucked beneath him.

He grabbed the back of her head gently, and laid on top of her. Her whimpering need for him to take off his shirt was noted, but he ignored her, as his kisses trailed down to her breasts. He always found the perfect way to touch her, and it made her mewl inside.

He smirked against her skin, his female was always surprising him with ways of love. He knew that she had fallen for him, but he wasn't sure if he had done the same yet.

He pulled her hips to meet his, and she gasped as she felt his hard erection against her core. She was so wet, that it was exciting him from head to toe. She was still scratching at his chest, demanding that his shirt come off.

In one quick movement, he had pulled his shirt off his chest, and thrown it across the room. She sighed in happiness, as her cold hands touched his hot chest. He growled as her hands melted into his skin. She was cool, where he was hot.

He pulled her head into his, as he crushed her lips down in a defying kiss, that meant that she belonged to him no matter what were to happen.

Bulma felt herself sink into him, as he kissed her. She pulled away from him, before whispering the words in his ears, "Fuck me."

He growled at her, and with one motion, his hardness sprung out of it's confines, and he pushed the tip of it into her wetness.

She gasped, as she felt him enter her. Her nails dug themselves into his back, and they scratched him deeply, but not as deep as the love he felt when he held her there in his arms.

In one swift motion, he buried himself in her, and she cried out. He started thrusting into her, and her moans came out quickly, and loudly, until she was screaming.

He pushed himself to his limits whenever he was with her, and he wanted her to be his so bad. He wanted every part of her to belong to him, no matter the consequences.

He pushed until he felt her cry his name out loud, and with one last thrust he buried himself in her, spent and tired.

He pulled her so she was on top of him, just like the first time they laid together in her bed. "You've gotten fat, woman." He felt her weight, and without realizing what he was saying, he said the first thing that popped into his head.

She instantly pulled away from him, and looked him in his eyes.

Her mouth gaped out like a dying fish, and he wondered what was wrong with her.

She turned pink, and then red, and then something flashed in her eyes, as she looked down at his impassive face.

She started to punch him in the chest. Vegeta didn't feel any pain at her weak punches, but deep down inside he knew something was wrong with her.

He glared at her, before pushing her down, until he was on top once again.

"What is your problem woman?" He snarled at her.

She started crying, ignoring his question. He shook her to see if she would still respond, but her tears kept coming out and her crying got more and more frantic.

He pushed her away in disgust. He watched out of the corner of his eyes, as she stumbled to the bathroom. He sighed as soon as she left his sight. He wasn't sure what to make of the woman. One moment she was in his arms, holding him, and the next moment, she was crying. Like a weakling, his inner voice hissed at him.

He fought his urge to find her, and open the damn door, and ask her what the hell was her problem. But he resisted. It would be better this way anyway, he thought to himself. He didn't want her crying at him every time he saw her. He would just need to wait her out, until she composed herself.

Bulma had rushed to the bathroom, after he called her fat. As soon as she got to the bathroom, she gripped the toilet, as a strange feeling overcame her. She hurled into the toilet, burning her throat with her stomach acids and what she had eaten that night.

She sat slumped on the ground for a couple more minutes, before wiping away the spit that was at the corner of her mouth. Could she go out there? Did she dare go out there?

Vegeta would be waiting, and he would want an explanation from her. But she couldn't give him one now, could she? She didn't want to think about his reaction. She had known for a week that he would be livid, with anger. And more at her, than anyone else.

She sighed and placed her head against the cabinet. She was still sitting down, and she felt the strength from her legs give out. She was so weak. She wasn't sure why, but recently she had been having dizzy spells everywhere she went.

She looked down at her belly. She was fairly certain it was the child in her that was causing her to be so weak, but she didn't want to blame it on the baby yet. She would just have to run some tests.

The next day, Bulma walked into her empty lab by herself. She had gotten into bed with Vegeta, with him already asleep the night before. She was sad, but she fell asleep as soon as she fell into bed. She was exhausted from working and the baby in her stomach.

She started tinkering with some small objects, before she made what she wanted. She smiled down at the small hand held object. It was a scanner. It would be able to scan to see if the baby was draining her energy. She pressed the scanner near her stomach, and the numbers started to rearrange themselves on her scanner.

She gasped as she read what was on the scanner. The baby was draining her physical energy as well as all her reserves.

And it seemed as if the baby needed her to eat more than she usually would eat. She sighed in frustration. She punched her hand against the steel counter, and she winced as she looked at her red hand. Her knuckles were bruised and she could see the blood start to pull towards the surface of the skin.

She cradled her injured hand towards her chest, while sliding to the floor. She dropped the scanner to the floor next to her, while tears started to pour down her face. She could not believe it. Not only was she pregnant, she had to be very careful.

If she wasn't careful then something could happen to the baby. And she didn't want to imagine anything happening to the baby in her belly. She rubbed a hand over her bulging belly.

She wondered what had happened to that confident young girl who use to go off with Goku on his wild adventures. And now she was just a sad woman who couldn't tell the man she loved that she was pregnant.

She missed having fun without a care or worry in the world. But she knew now that she would have to buckle down and try her best to raise this baby with or without Vegeta's help. With her other hand she brushed her hand through her long teal colored hair.

Her tears were coming out more furiously now than ever before, and she sat there for a long time, wondering how she was going to deal with all the cards laid out in front of her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So this is the fifth chapter of this story. This was suppose to be short and sweet, but since I've gotten so many requests to continue this story, I guess I'm doing it. While ignoring my other stories! Haha, no, I'm not ignoring my other stories. I've already written several of the chapters, but I have yet to upload them. I will be doing that soon! If you have time after reading this chapter, please review! :)

Her Last Love: Chapter 5

There wasn't one thing that Vegeta didn't know. He knew of every little detail that popped up, and he never denied anything. But for some strange reason the woman was keeping something from him. He had figured it out already, but he didn't want her to know that he knew. He wanted her to tell him herself. But he knew it was going to take a lot of courage from her when she told him.

As he had laid there the night that she had ran away into the bathroom, his curiosity had gotten the better of him, and he had pressed his sensitive nose to her body, trying to see if her body odor indicated that she had been intimate with another male. He hadn't smelled anything other than her natural scent.

And then he had pressed his hands to her body trying to see if there was something wrong with her inside, and that was when he had felt it. It was faint, and barely there, but there was a small pulse within her. At first he wanted to shake the woman awake and ask her if she had eaten anything that day that had parasites, but as his hand reached farther down her body, he realized that it wasn't a parasite, but something more.

She was pregnant, and she didn't want to tell him! He was the father of the child in her womb and yet she had taken weeks to tell him!

He was seething on the inside, but he didn't show his emotions on his face or eyes. He kept everything inside. The way it's always been.

Vegeta was doing some exercises in the front yard, when he felt her moving around the house. He rolled his eyes at the disgusting feelings that she was invoking in his. As soon as he realized what he was thinking, he tried to think about something else, but unfortunately the female came outside to talk to him.

"Vegeta! I'm going to um... I'm going to go over to Chi Chi's!"

"Whatever," He shouted back to her.

He felt her Ki move away from him, and he rolled his eyes. He didn't need to know where she was going, he could just search for her Ki, and he would know.

He started to do his exercises again, when he felt her pull away from in her car from the house. It wasn't until a half hour later, that Vegeta realized that the female wasn't at her dimwitted friend's place.

He paused for a second searching for her Ki, she was in the center of town. She wasn't at her so called friend's house. He imagined her for a second, her strikingly blue eyes, her pale glowing skin, and her teal colored hair, until he felt her.

She was somewhere. She wasn't moving. He growled in the back of his throat. He wasn't sure what she was up to, but whatever it was, it wasn't good.

He had never felt this way about anyone in his entire life. He had never purposely tried to find someone through their Ki, and he detested every minute that he stayed at this godforsaken mud ball of a planet. All he ever wanted was to be the best. The best and strongest fighter in the world.

He had figured out that if he beat that idiot Kakarot than afterward he would leave, and go on doing what he did best. Scaring the shit out of people, and taking his rightful place as emperor of the universe.

But now all he wanted was so simple, that it barely registered in his mind.

He wanted her. He wanted Bulma. He wanted to settle down with her. He wanted to hold the brat in his arms, when she had it.

That was all he wanted. But he didn't want to think about anything like that. It would just make him angry.

He got back to exercising, ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

Bulma had lied to Vegeta, telling him that she was going to Chi Chi's place but she was at the doctors. She hadn't gone to the doctors yet to check up on the baby, and she wanted to make sure everything was going smoothly.

She had lost a significant amount of weight, and it seemed like her legs and arms were more skinny than usual. While her belly was getting bigger week by week.

She rubbed her belly, as she drove through the city. She felt like her bones were breaking. She didn't want to feel so weak, but she was. She felt weaker than usual and that peeved her beyond her mind.

Her baby was wearing her down, day by day. She could see the hallows beneath her eyes, and her tiresomeness wasn't all that bothered her.

She sighed and parked her car at the doctor's office. She sat in her car for a minute debating whether or not, lying to Vegeta was a good idea. He probably knew where she was anyway, but she highly doubted that he would follow her anywhere. He was most likely situated at Capsule Corp.

She walked up to the doctor's office head held high. She had decided to wear baggy clothes, because as much as she didn't want to, the public would jeer her for being pregnant. She was a famous heiress after all.

Her father was a genius, as well as herself, and if the public were to find out that she Bulma Briefs was pregnant, the paparazzi would eat it up instantly. So for the last couple of weeks, she had simply wore baggy clothes. Empire waist tops were a girl's best friend.

She waited in the waiting room, while the doctor called people into their offices. She nervously picked up a magazine, and started reading it, while chewing on her thumb nail.

She was so nervous that she could feel her heart pounding out of her chest. She hadn't had to go to the doctor's in the last couple of years. She rarely got sick, and if she did, she only got sick for a week. And she hadn't broken any bones in a couple of years.

Oh, and she hated needles.

That was the one thing that freaked Bulma out about doctor's and hospitals. Damn needles. They always gave her the shivers. Every time she looked at one, she would just pale, and she was start crying.

That's why she had decided when she was young that she didn't want to become a doctor, rather she would become a scientist, and then she would have people who could inject needles into things all day, without her being there.

Her fear of needles made her knees shake just at the thought.

"Bulma Briefs?"

Bulma looked up from the magazine she held in her hand, and quickly got up, walking with the nurse to the back of the doctor's office.

"Please wait here the doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse said, while smiling at her.

Bulma smiled back weakly at the nurse.

As soon as the nurse closed the door, Bulma felt the room start to close in on her. She gasped for air, and her eyes started to tear up. She was trying to be strong, but it was so hard, because she was a nervous wreak.

A short knock at the door indicated that the doctor was coming in. Bulma braced herself.

A head of black colored hair poked it's way into the room. A pretty young woman walked in. Bulma looked her up and down to see if he were holding any needles. No she was not.

"Hello, Ms. Briefs. I'm your doctor today. My name is Dr. Kawano."

She nodded at her.

"So what are you in for today?" Dr. Kawano inquired.

"Well... um... I'm pregnant. And I'm not sure what to do about about this." Bulma pointed down towards her body.

"Let's have a look shall we?" Dr. Kawano said.

Bulma just nodded again.

Dr. Kawano touched her arms, and legs, and then he pressed a stethoscope to her belly, listening to the baby.

"Well Ms. Briefs it looks like your four and a half months pregnant."

Bulma nodded mutely. She didn't want to think about the baby at this point.

"I'm going to give you some medicine to see if you gain your strength back, and we will take it from there."

Bulma thanked the doctor and left as soon as she could. When she got into her car, she realized that she was still clutching the prescription in her hand. She crumbled it up, and tossed it on the ground of her car. She sped off in her car. Trying not to have a nervous breakdown.

As soon as she got back to Capsule Corporation, she went straight to her room. As soon as she was in her room, she closed the door to her bedroom.

She felt the wind, and the next thing she knew strong arms were embracing her from behind. She gasped, and tried to pull away, but Vegeta held her tight.

"If you ever lie to me like that again, I won't hesitate to hurt you," He whispered to her.

She pulled away, as he let her go. She spun around quickly, and he saw the tears in her eyes. She was holding back, hesitating and he could see that.

He looked at her emotionless through his black eyes, never wavering, never moving from her.

Bulma tried to keep the tears in, but one slipped past her reserve, and fell from her eyes. "Vegeta.. I'm... I'm..." She couldn't get the words out. She was too frightened to think straight. She didn't want to tell him what she truly wanted to say to him. What was in her heart. Or more likely what was in her belly.

He cut her short. He waved his hand in the arm, cutting her completely.

"I'm leaving." He could tell from her expression, that at first she was processing it, and then shock flitted across her features. And then horror, and then anger.

"What?" She hissed at him. "Are you fucking seriously going to leave now? What the fuck about the androids? Aren't you going to try to defeat them? That kid from the future said that everyone is suppose to fight them!"

His arms still crossed across his chest, he huffed and puffed. Trying to make himself seem bigger to her.

"I'm going to come back. And when I do I'm going to defeat those stupid fucking androids. Mark my words."

"What about me?" she gasped aloud. She couldn't believe that the only thing she meant to Vegeta was a fuck buddy. Someone who he could sleep with, and leave and dump.

"Your going to stay here, and when I come back, you will be waiting here." His answer was like a slap to her face. As if he knew that she wouldn't be able to travel in her condition. But he didn't know, did he?

Her eyes narrowed at him in anger. "What makes you think I will be here waiting for you to come back?" She yelled at him.

"Because you are weak, and weak people will hardly be able to travel far." Vegeta was trying to push her away from him. He knew it, and she knew it as well. He just wanted to see how far he could push her until she broke.

Her thin arms pushed at him, until all she could see was her own anger at him. A little part of her resented him, but a bigger part of her hated herself, for not telling him the truth of the baby.

"Leave then. See if I care." She whispered.

"Any last words?" His cocky response, made her want to slap him across the face.

She shook her head.

"Fine then!" He snarled at her, before walking around her, and slamming her door in a loud manner, causing her to drop to her knees, tears rolling down her face endlessly.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone! So this is the second to last chapter of this story. I was trying to keep this short, but every time I think about this story, I always want to write more! I'm trying to keep this story as close to the anime as possible. I've only started to re-watch some of the episodes, I haven't watched all of them again, so please bear with me. If I made any mistakes to the time line, please correct me. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, please review if you have time! :)

* * *

**Her Last Love: Chapter 6**

After Vegeta had left, Bulma had hunted Goku down, and demanded to know where Vegeta was going. Goku had just stared at her belly, the entire time. It was only when she announced to him that she was pregnant, that Goku remembered.

Goku had remembered the lavender haired boy who came from the future. He remembered everything that he had told him.

About how Vegeta was his father, and that's why he could become a super Saiyan. And about how Bulma was his mother.

Goku just stared at Bulma's belly, not quite believing that Bulma was actually pregnant. She didn't even have to tell him for him to know that she was.

"Where did Vegeta go?" Bulma cried, while pacing the room back and forth.

Goku shook his head. "I don't know Bulma. He might have gone into space, for all I know. I can't feel his Ki anymore..."

Goku watched as Bulma cried. He didn't know what to do to comfort his life long friend. He walked up to her, and held her, while she cried for what seemed like forever.

When Bulma finally pulled away, she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "He said he would come back. But I don't know when. He just said before the androids return. What if he is killed by them? What will I do then?"

Goku just held her there, looking down at his friend in sadness. He wasn't sure what to do now. Since Vegeta had abandoned her. He shook his head, at the sadness of it all.

Bulma pulled away from Goku for a second, before a thought dawned on her.

"I'm going to make a time machine! I'm going to go to the future, and see when Vegeta returns!" She started to get excited at the idea. "That way I can know when he returns exactly!"

Goku's jaw dropped. "No Bulma, you shouldn't do that!" Goku knew that if Bulma were to succeed in making a time machine then it would alter the entire time line of the universe. And Goku knew that he was suppose to protect the universe from all evil, even if he had to protect Bulma from herself.

Bulma glared at Goku. "Why not? Why can't I go to the future to see when Vegeta returns?"

"Because..." Goku didn't want to tell Bulma about the boy from the future, but he was in a pickle of a situation now, and he knew that it probably wouldn't matter anymore anyway, seeing as how Bulma was pregnant already.

"Remember that boy with the lavender hair from the future?" Goku watched Bulma nod with weary eyes.

"Well he wasn't just any Saiyan. He was Vegeta's son. And yours too." Goku waited a minute to let it sink in for Bulma.

Then she gasped. "WAIT! So are you telling me that you didn't tell me until today? When that boy showed up almost nine months ago? What is wrong with you Goku? If I had known that Vegeta was going to do something as stupid as impregnate me, then maybe I wouldn't have slept with him at all!"

Bulma resumed her pacing of the room. Her thin fingers running through her long blue hair.

"Bulma... Don't say things like that. It's going to upset you and the baby." Goku whispered.

"I don't care about stupid Vegeta anymore. He's a jackass. He was the one who left me here, in case you forgot Goku!" Bulma snarled at her best friend.

"Please Bulma you have to understand that your son didn't want me to tell you because then maybe it wouldn't have happened, and then he wouldn't have been born. He wanted to be with you and Vegeta. He loves you two very much. He was a good boy. I mean he is a good boy." Goku finished up quickly.

Bulma fell into the chair next to the door. She wasn't sure what to do anymore. Goku had purposely kept this huge secret from her the entire time.

She glared at him. "So when you and the boy were talking and I thought I heard my name, and you fell down, was that him attacking you?"

Goku shook his head. "No. I was laughing." Goku shrunk down at Bulma's death glare. "I thought it was kind of funny that you and Vegeta... you know... have a baby together." He pressed his fingers together, trying to make himself look smaller, but that only made Bulma more angry.

"Is it funny now GOKU?" Bulma boomed. "Is it funny that I'm now alone, without anyone to care for me? And the entire time this baby is sucking the life out of me?"

Goku shook his head. "No... No... Bulma. I realize that now. I'm sorry. I just thought it was funny at the time..." Goku looked down at the ground in shame.

"What's wrong with you again?" He asked crinkling his nose.

"This baby is sucking the life out of me. My stomach keeps getting bigger, but look at my arms, and legs, and my fingers. I'm a bone every where else." She waved her hands around her body, indicating to Goku how thin she had gotten.

It was the first time that Goku took in Bulma's appearance. She did look thin everywhere else. Her bones were poking out of her ivory colored skin. Her eyes had hallows beneath them, making her look so much more fragile, and weak than she was. And her face had a worn out look, from exhaustion, he could only assume. He sighed. He wanted to help her as much as he could.

He walked across his small house, and opened a cabinet. He pulled out a bottle, and tossed it to Bulma who was still sitting down, rubbing her belly.

She caught it effortlessly, and looked at it, trying to find a label somewhere on it. When she couldn't find one, she looked up at Goku questioningly.

"I had to improvise when Chi Chi was pregnant with Gohan. I was taught by my grandpa to read herbs, and I made these capsules for Chi Chi. I saw how her body was reacting to the pregnancy of Gohan. She looked so thin, and pale. Her bones looked like they were going to break. I mixed a little bit of everything in there, and after a couple of days, Chi Chi looked better, and I saw that her body was becoming fuller, rounder." Goku finished hastily.

Bulma looked down at the bottle. She had never realized that Goku might be a doctor. She didn't even know that he knew anything about herbs. All she ever saw him as was a fighter, a warrior.

"Thank you Goku. And thank you for being honest to me about the boy from the future."

"No problem Bulma. You are always going to be my best friend."

* * *

Vegeta was in outer space. After the damned woman wouldn't even tell him that she was pregnant, he decided to take to space, and train there.

He didn't want to be on the same planet with her, not even the same room. After she had lied to him, he knew that she would never tell him the truth anyway. It was not like her, and he knew it, but maybe it was fear?

Fear that he had instilled in her? Perhaps, his mind mused. But more than fear it was probably doubt. He had seen the doubt in her eyes. She doubted that he would stick around and help her after the brat was born.

Well he was the Prince of all Saiyans. He never backed down. But now he was far away from her. And he knew that he didn't want to see her at all. _But you do..._ His mind whispered back to him.

Vegeta had grabbed the gravity room and placed it in a capsule before launching Bulma's ship. He hated to leave her, but he needed to train. If he didn't succeed, then there might not be a future for their brat. He didn't want to live without either of them.

He realized it now. He didn't want to become a great fighter to best Kakarot. He wanted to become a great fighter so he could protect her. She was his life. Thoughts of her ran through his mind every day. And even though he didn't want to be away from her, he knew that this was what was best.

If he pulled away from her, than maybe it would be better. Little did he know that her face wasn't going to disappear from his mind any time soon. Little did he know that he had feelings for her.

He pushed himself up, and was doing push ups in the gravity room, under three hundred gravity level. He felt his energy spike, like always, but it was always in small amounts. His energy didn't do what that third class Saiyan's did. Kakarot's energy just randomly spikes whenever he wanted it to, causing him to become the legendary.

Vegeta started to groan as the gravity weighed him down. He was always pushing himself. He had to get stronger. He reminded himself. If he didn't get stronger than the androids would win, and he would lose. And when he lost, he would lose her. He didn't want to think about a world without her.

Her blue eyes, like the oceans were never ending, and forever lasting. Her hair was like silk when he touched it. Her skin was cool, and never blemished.

He remembered her soft hands on his hard chest, and the way that she touched him, made his skin tingle. He remembered every thing about the female. From her scent, that smelled like fresh flowers, with a hint of ocean waves in it.

He shook his head, trying to will away images of the beautiful female. He couldn't think about her now. Not when he was so close to achieving his destiny. His wish that had been stolen away from him by that stupid blubbering buffoon Kakarot.

He just had to beat that idiot! He knew he had to! Damn Kakarot, Vegeta thought to himself. His mind was never far from her. Even as he thought about Kakarot, his mind always lingered back to the blue haired female.

He felt the push of the gravity and he growled deep in his throat. When he thought of her it was distracting. It was so distracting that he didn't even want to train, all he wanted was to be near her.

"Damnit!" He screamed.

He pushed all his thoughts about her away from his head. Until all he saw was himself as the legendary. All he ever saw.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Last chapter to Her Last Love. Enough said.

* * *

**Her Last Love: Chapter 7**

It had been four months and one week since he left. She had kept count. Why? She had no idea. All she knew was that she was missing him every second, of every minute, of every day. She felt like she couldn't breathe without him. And it hurt her heart every time she thought about him.

She knew that the baby was going to come soon. She had gone to the doctor's multiple times after that first time to check up on the baby. The only people who knew she was pregnant was Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, her mother, and her father.

She really wanted to keep it to those people. That's why for the last week, she had been praying that the child would come soon. She was going to give birth at home. She didn't want to go to the hospital in case anyone would be there to snap pictures of her.

She could imagine it now, pictures of her pregnant stomach popping up on tabloids everywhere. With the headline, "Who is the father? Why is she pregnant? What happened to Bulma Briefs?"

She winced when she thought about all the gossip columns that would write about her. She wanted to keep this birth as hush, hush as she could.

Goku had informed her that the birthing process of having a Saiyan was extremely difficult. She would be in labor for at least twenty four hours, and less than seventy two hours. She had nearly fallen over when he had told her that. Seventy two hours? How was she ever going to give birth when the labor would be that intense.

Goku had also told her about the pain. How she would be screaming, until her voice became raw. And then she would give up, but she would have to continue to push.

Bulma just stared at Goku like he was a madman. Goku then had continued to tell her that having Vegeta there would be best, because he could lend her his strength, his Ki to her, to ease away some of the pain. When Bulma had demanded that Goku be there, he had shook his head.

He then continued to tell her that only the father would be able to do this, this was the bonding process for the baby and the father. If it wasn't done this way, then it could alter and sever ties with the child forever.

She had stared at Goku when he had said sever ties. Did he mean that the baby would die? He had nodded his head. Yes the baby could still die. She had been sad but now she was practically in tears every day.

If Vegeta didn't get back soon, there wouldn't be a her anymore. She knew that if she lost the child then she would be ghost of who she was before. She wouldn't be anyone anymore. She would cease to be Bulma Briefs, scientist genius, who was in love with the most ruthless Saiyan in the universe.

She had cried for the last week more than ever. She was sad, and her sadness seeped into everything she did. She no longer went to the lab to work on her little projects. She didn't even go hang out with her friends anymore.

Other than Goku, Chi Chi, and Gohan coming to visit every once in a while. Which translate to every week to check up on her, she didn't see any of the other Z fighters, or any of her close friends. She knew that she had shut them out, and she didn't want to think about her friends anymore.

They didn't have to care about her. She was Bulma Briefs she could take care of herself. If it wasn't for her, they might not have even been there. They might not have even been brought together.

That made her feel slightly better. Even though not completely. What would make her feel completely better was if Vegeta walked into her room right at that moment, and swept her into his arms.

But Bulma highly doubted that Vegeta was the sweeping type. He was more of the glare and scream type of man. She rolled her eyes at the mirror.

She was sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair. She wanted to lie down. She was starting to get a headache. She wasn't sure if it was from brushing her hair, or thinking about Vegeta. Her head had bubbled from Vegeta day after day. Pining away at a lost love.

Bulma felt the baby in her belly kick her. "Ouch baby. Stop kicking mommy." She whispered at her belly. She rubbed her belly. And that seemed to do the trick. The baby stopped kicking her.

She looked down at her huge belly. She looked like a elephant, or worst yet a whale.

"I look like a goddamn whale." She whispered to herself.

"Damn right you look like a whale, woman."

Bulma turned around so quickly that she almost lost her balance. She felt something in her break, and she looked at the ground. Her water broke.

Vegeta was waiting in the corner of her balcony for her. He was always waiting for her. He had seen her come in silently. She hadn't cried yet. But he could see the tears start to form in the corner of her eyes.

And then she had started to brush her hair. It was only when she had whispered that she looked like a whale, when he decided to announce to her that he had returned.

He had watched her turn around, but she almost lost her balance, and she had stared at the ground in horror. He had looked down at the ground too curiosity spiking in his mind.

All he saw was a puddle of water. He wasn't sure what that was all about, but he watched as dread filled her face.

And then she had fainted.

Vegeta caught her easily. He pulled her into his arms, and shouted out to anyone who could hear.

As soon as he had shouted, Bunny Briefs ran in, followed by her husband.

"What's going on? Oh Vegeta darling your back!" Vegeta rolled his eyes at Bulma's mother. She was as crazy as they get.

"She fainted. And some weird water appeared under her before she fainted." Vegeta muttered.

Bunny looked over to the ground where Vegeta was pointing at. She smiled at Vegeta. "Well silly that just means that the baby is going to come soon."

"What?" He took a sharp intake of breathe as his woman's mother announced that the baby was coming.

Bunny smiled up at Vegeta. "Your going to be a daddy aren't you excited?"

Vegeta just looked at her blankly. While in his head, he was excited as ever.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He shook her hand off of his shoulder. "Leave now." He told her in a commanding voice. "I will handle this."

"But, we have a nurse who is going to come in, and a midwife too!" Bunny said.

"I said leave! I will take care of everything here. Send those idiots home. They don't know what they are dealing with! This isn't a regular human baby. This baby is half Saiyan." He said menace laced in his voice.

"Oh okay, if you say so Vegeta." Bunny said smiling at him still. She ushered her husband out of the room.

Vegeta watched as the two of her parents left the room. He looked down at Bulma. He touched her pulse, well she was still alive after he had scared her. He smirked. He could not believe that he was going to become a father.

He pushed on her shoulder gently, until her eyes popped open. She looked dazed but nothing too serious.

He leaned in towards her and whispered to her, "Woman, you should have told me that you were with child. I would have stayed if only you told me earlier."

She gasped, and cried out. He looked down at her stomach, noting that the brat was going to be slightly difficult to get out. She clenched her stomach in pain. He watched as she hissed at the pain.

Then she laid back and was still. She was gasping for air, as if there were none. He watched as she turned her head towards him. "You came back."

He nodded at her. "I came back."

She smiled at him weakly, and he realized that the brat in her belly was draining all her energy.

He focused all his Ki on the brat in her belly, and he talked to it through his Ki. He had never done anything like this, even though he had heard about males doing this to help ease the pain of their mates when in labor. Vegeta sent small waves of Ki to her belly, with his hand, and watched as Bulma relaxed instantly.

Her head pressed against the pillows, as a small sliver of sweat started to trail from the side of her face.

He looked at her angelic face, and he felt a true smile start to form at the corners of his mouth. He had the most beautiful creature in his grasp, and he wanted to show her what he could do.

He started to power up, and he watched Bulma as she watched him, with amusement dancing in her eyes.

Her eyes squinted as a bright flash of light consumed the room, and she blinked as stars danced across her eyelids.

Her eyes focused and she saw Vegeta in his true form. He was a super Saiyan. She smiled at him, watching him, as he looked at her with all the love in his cold heart.

His aqua green colored eyes looked at her and his golden blonde hair wavered in the coolness of the room. She could not believe that he had achieved his dream of becoming legendary. She tried to pull herself up, on her thin elbows, but he quickly rushed to her side, and pushed her up, with steady hands.

"This is going to be a rough time." He grunted to her.

She smiled. "I know I can do it with you here. I trust you Vegeta. And I..." Her thoughts started to drift. Did she dare say out loud how she felt about the Prince?

"I love you." Her whispered words were only a confirmation to his thoughts.

* * *

Bulma was drained and tired at the end of the whole ordeal. She had pushed and pushed and pushed again, until the baby boy was delivered to her. She had cried when she saw his thick lavender colored eyebrows, and the little curl of hair on top of his head.

It had been a rough twenty four hours, and Bulma was exhausted. Vegeta never left her side. He just continured to say soothing words to her. And she was grateful that she had him there, next to her.

She had dreamed that he would be there, with her, beside her, when she had given birth to their little boy. She had doubted that he would come back, but she was happy that he was back. Back beside her.

She had held her baby in her arms, crying an endless stream of tears, while Vegeta stood above her, pride flowing out of him in waves.

Vegeta had wrapped the baby up with some smaller sheets that were lying next to the bed.

She had smiled, and she held the baby up to Vegeta. Vegeta had taken the baby with care, and he had held him in his large arms.

"Goku told me about the boy from the future. That was our boy, Vegeta." She continued speaking. "I hadn't realized it at the moment, but Goku had told me that the boy with lavender colored hair was our son..." She started to choke on her words, tears spilling from her azure eyes.

Vegeta nodded his head. "I realize it now. I hadn't recognized the boy from the future until this very moment. But I suppose you are right, and I suppose Kakarot was right too. This had to have happened on it's own, or this super Saiyan would not have been born."

Vegeta held the boy in his hands, holding him up to the light. The little baby smiled at his father. Cooing with delight of being held so high.

Vegeta smiled at the baby, and held him close to him.

"What shall we name him?" Vegeta asked, still looking at the baby boy.

"His name will be Trunks."

She sighed in bliss, realizing that Vegeta would be her last love forever and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

A/N: OKAY! This is the end of this story! I'm not writing any more for this story! I just wanted to end it when Vegeta and Bulma have their baby. I'm not very good at writing battle scenes, and stuff like that, so of course even though I would love to write about the androids and all that junk, I'm probably not going to. Besides you can see everything in actual anime.

I'm not sure but I want to write a sequel to this story. When Trunks has grown up. I've written the first chapter, but still not sure if I want to release it yet. Let me know if you want to read it! If you have time, please review! :)


End file.
